vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Vexillium Cup Tak 315
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" align="center" | Vexillium Cup Tak 315 |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" Host Nation colspan="3" Tak - }} }| colspan="1" Teams colspan="3" 32 from 3 Associations - }} }| colspan="1" Venues width="63%" colspan="3" 12 stadiums in 11 cities - }} |} The 315 IVEFA Vexillium Cup was the 18th IVEFA Vexillium Cup run by the International Vexillium Football Association, an international tournament for football, that took place in the summer of 315 in Tak. Seeding Venues The final list of venues was confirmed on 20 January 314. The list includes twelve stadiums, some of which needed modifications to become suitable to host a football tournament. National Squads Vexillium Cup Tak 315 squads Group Stage Group A Group Match Schedule Group B Group Match Schedule Group C Group Match Schedule Group D Group Match Schedule Group E Group Match Schedule Group F Group Match Schedule Group G Group Match Schedule Group H Group Match Schedule Knockout Stage |'0 (2)'| (pen.) |'0 (4)' | 4-JUL-315 QF2 – Stadium| (pen.)|'0 (5)'| |'0 (4)' | 5-JUL-315 QF3 – Stadium| |'2'| |'1' | 5-JUL-315 QF4 – Stadium| (pen.)|'1 (4)'| |'0 (3)' | 8-JUL-315 SF1 – stadium| (aet)|'1 (2)'| |'1 (1)' | 9-JUL-315 SF2 – stadium| |'1'| |'0' | 13-JUL-315 – stadium| |'2'| |'0' | 12-JUL-315 – stadium| |'0'| |'1' |Consol=Bronze Final}} Round of 16 |score= 0-2 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= Reether Canawyre (64) Bras Winnowe (74) |stadium=Gəb Tad (Summer Stadium), Tel |attendance=57,900 |referee= }} ---- |score= 2-3 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Edmund Ichiko (8, 67) |goals2= Thurgood Defish (18) Otto Ganzwienackt (72) Quintin Saahi OG (74) |stadium=nLlf Er Tad (New Stadium of Lp), Lp |attendance=95,000 |referee= }} ---- |score= 1-0 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= James Y'benya (63) |goals2= |stadium=Took Tad (North Stadium), Lp |attendance=63,000 |referee= }} ---- |score= 2-2 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Harrison (6) Mortenson (42) |goals2= Enid Frighten (2) Claude Monstserrat (30) |stadium= Net it ƿmVii Gɛk ƿɛBii (Pond of the Redhouse Frogs), ƿɛVii Gɛk |attendance=63,000 |referee= |penalties1= Andersen Monaigh Brigidson O'Kenney |penaltyscore=2-4 |penalties2= Raustau Montserrat Da Farriere Civizi }} ---- |score= 0-1 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= Frank Winterbourne (71) |stadium=mBɵɵha Tad (Stadium of Bɵɵk), Bɵɵk |attendance=69,000 |referee= }} ---- |score= 0-1 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= Hunter Landesman (90) |stadium=nAaɣu Gɛk kə Ly (Ag House of Leasure), Ag |attendance=71,000 |referee= }} ---- |score= 2-0 |aet=yes |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Tristan Le Montier (115) Georgi Lillywhite (120) |goals2= |stadium=Gŋ l Kɵɵk (The Palace on the Hill), Mɵg |attendance=89,000 |referee= }} ---- |score= 2-2 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Lesley Thraki (79) Lorenz Lutviech (82) |goals2= Krepyst Na'kholmii (26) Randolf Felknir (47) |stadium=Tad se Fɛl (Stadium near the River), Hoop |attendance=88,000 |referee= |penalties1= Haalvenstaark Lutviech D'Amadeus Thraki Mallory |penaltyscore=4-3 |penalties2= Ormtrak Miyer Inakran Na'kholmii Wystr }} Quarter-finals |score= 0-0 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=ŋGrrɣa nDaahu Tad (Grg City Stadium), Grg |attendance=80,000 |referee= |penalties1= Beldon Westerveld Bastoigne Winterbourne |penaltyscore=2-4 |penalties2= Kaltengeist Reinstaller Duesselhopf Ven Ibis Defish }} ---- |score= 1-1 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Rowall Brandithy (48) |goals2= James Y'benya (45+1) |stadium=nTəəh Sib Gɛk ti Mir Nrrt (Tək Sports Embassy), Tək |attendance=71,000 |referee= |penalties1= Gover Pathdale Canawyre Weilla Faulke Shenna |penaltyscore=4-3 |penalties2= Wexley E'usu Y'benya Tepani Apuya Blohm }} ---- |score= 2-1 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Tyrus Holestelle (17) Samuel Roman (38) |goals2= Tim Rose (79) |stadium=Gɛk it ƿIib (Home of the Strangers), Taŋ |attendance=78,000 |referee= }} ---- |score= 0-0 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=mBɵɵha Tad (Stadium of Bɵɵk), Bɵɵk |attendance=69,000 |referee= |penalties1= Valhoste Civizi Raustau Montserrat Kirkenda |penaltyscore=5-4 |penalties2= Lutviech Bluml Haalvenstaark D'Amadeus }} Semi-finals |score= 2-1 |aet=yes |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Dwarrick Delunoria (43, 115) |goals2= Paulo Valhoste |stadium=Gŋ l Kɵɵk (The Palace on the Hill), Mɵg |attendance=89,000 |referee= }} ---- |score= 1-0 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Tyrus Holestelle (86) |goals2= |stadium=Tad se Fɛl (Stadium near the River), Hoop |attendance=88,000 |referee= }} Third place playoff |score= 1-0 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Ennery Queill (73) |goals2= |stadium=ŋGrrɣa nDaahu Tad (Grg City Stadium), Grg |attendance=48,000 |referee= }} Final |score= 2-0 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Otto Ganzwienackt (17) Lorenz Andrisi (34) |goals2= |stadium=nLlf Er Tad (New Stadium of Lp), Lp |attendance=95,000 |referee= }} Statistics See Vexillium Cup Tak 315 statistics Category:Vexillium Cup Category:Football